


All Aglow

by Miistical



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also Failed Seduction, Attempted Seduction, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miistical/pseuds/Miistical
Summary: "There was nothing that could harm them. Not when they loved each other so fiercely."





	

The hallway was quiet but not silent, its walls brushed with the hushed whispers of a swaying couple. The younger of the two, the renowned Japanese ice skater Yuuri Katsuki, was tucked into the crook of his new husband's elbow. The black haired man had his arms wrapped around the other's waist, his face snuggled into the taller man's shoulder. Yuuri's husband, winner of the World Ice Skating Competition five years running, Viktor Nikiforov, glided more than walked to their hotel room. While Yuuri was inebriated from the champagne they had picked for their reception, Viktor was drunk from the alcohol and the bubbling happiness that had kept him warm throughout the day.

The two finally approached their door and Viktor, in no real rush at all, slowly shuffled around as he tried to get the key. Yuuri, too buzzed and too giddy to care much, if at all, just blinked slowly as he watched his husband with lidded eyes. Viktor managed to wiggle the key free from the pocket Yuuri was leaning against with only a breathy giggle and more pressure to reward him for his efforts. Viktor dipped his head to gently kiss Yuuri and the brown eyed man grinned in bliss the moment Viktor leaned away.

With slow and careful movements, Viktor inserted the key and swung the door open. Neither men bothered to turn the lights on and preferred to fumble around in the dark with only each other for support. After bumping into the wall three times and the dresser once, the couple finally made it to the bed. Yuuri immediately plopped onto the covers, his arms spread across its entire surface.

A leer curled Viktor's lips at the sight of the flushed and mussed Yuuri; the smaller man's chest heaved with every breath he took and his gaze was dark. Viktor slowly unraveled his tie and threw it on the floor, but his idea of consummating their marriage was dashed as he tried to toe his formal shoes off. The silver haired man had begun to rush and tried to unbutton his dress shirt but his feet were too uncoordinated by themselves, which had the man swaying in more than just drunkenness.

Yuuri jolted from his spot and leaned over the end of the bed, only to crack up laughing at his sprawled husband. When Viktor realized what happened, he couldn't help but join in Yuuri's infectious laughter.

Ever so slowly, Viktor made his way back up and over the bed. The both of them took a few minutes to kick of their respective shoes and shrug out of their dinner jackets and button-ups. However the couple were much too lazy, drunk, and tired to do much else and so they climb into their bedding with their pants still on, their pajamas ignored in the suitcases their families had brought up hours beforehand.

Together they snuggled into the bed and each other. Yuuri folded himself back into the safety of Viktor's arms while Viktor gently nuzzled the top of Yuuri's head. When the two finally got comfortable, Yuuri tilted his head and craned his neck to softly peck Viktor's cheek. The taller man smiled sleepily and returned Yuuri's kiss with one of his own; Viktor pressed a searing kiss onto Yuuri's lips, the black haired man's mouth opening for him almost instinctively.

When they broke apart, Yuuri's lips stretched into a soft smile. He snuggled back down into the hold Viktor had on him and whispered, "I love you, Viktor."

His husband froze before his entire body relaxed. Pressing one last kiss to the top of Yuuri's head, Viktor whispered back, "I love you, too, Yuuri. Forever."

And when the two woke up in the morning, it would be to a tangle of limbs and an uncaring heart - as long as they were together, there was nothing that could harm them. Not when they loved each other so fiercely.


End file.
